I Hate the Beach
by katierosefun
Summary: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker has finally managed to get a break off of their recent missions...but when Anakin suggests a trip to the beach, everything goes wrong...of course. Cover art belongs to Renny08 on DeviantART.


**Hello Star Wars fans! My name is Katierosefun, and YES SIR, I AM A TOTAL STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS GEEK! *grins manically* STAR WARS GEEKS RULE! So, I was kind of bored of my Hunger Games story that I'm working on right now and I was up for some Star Wars...and I decided to write this story, because it's SUMMER and, I just wanted to write something short and sweet. This is just a one-shot, so no updating will be here...sadly. I'm thinking of making a Star Wars; The Clone Wars fan fic soon, though, so if you liked this story, stay in tuned! :) Luv ya bunches! XOXO**

"Snips, come on, nothing bad is going to happen!"

I crossed my arms and glared at Anakin Skywalker, who was wading into the water with a smirk on his face.

"How do YOU know that?" I asked defiantly. My master rolled his eyes and said, "Everyone here is having fun. Why can't you have fun?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know how to have fun." I said, still not moving from my stiff position.

Anakin sighed and says to me, "My Padawan can face droid fire, cut down clankers as though it was no one's business, fight countless numbers of criminals, and can't even go to the beach without acting paranoid?"

I let out a breath of annoyance.

That's right, we were at the beach.

My most dangerous mission…_ever._

The second Anakin and I got a break from our last couple of missions, my master has been pressing for a fun, sunny day…at the _beach. _

Senator Admidala had offered for us to stay at Naboo, her home planet, since it, after all, was a perfect of paradise.

That doesn't fool me.

I hated the beach…absolutely _loathed _it. If I had the choice, I would very much rather polish up an entire army of droids rather than face the beach.

But no, Anakin still dragged me along, telling me that I needed a little vacation after facing gruesome images at the battlefront.

"Ahsoka, come on!" Anakin splashed salt water at my face, breaking me away from my thoughts. I flinched and backed away a bit more, grimacing as my bare feet struck the gritty sand.

"How can you stand this place?" I whined. "You're from Tatooine...I would think that you hated sandy places." Anakin grinned and ran a hand through his hair, which was already damp from being dunked repeatedly in the water.

"I don't care much for the sand, but there's so much more here that you can enjoy." He says and with that, he dove into the water once more, reappearing a couple of moments later three feet away from his original location.

"Don't you want to relax, Snips?" Anakin asks me teasingly and I shook my head. "I would rather sit here." I say stubbornly and Anakin swam up to me.

"I want to relax, just not _here._" I shot back at him. Anakin pouted and then said, "Please, Snips? Just this once, can you at least _stand _in the water?"

I let my shoulders droop for a second, which was all that Anakin needed to run up to me and begin pushing me towards the water's edge.

"I never agreed!" I yelled in surprise as he began shoving me a little more. I heard Anakin chuckling in my ear. "That doesn't matter, Snips." He says and finally got me to walk into the water.

I screamed when the cold water touched my toes but Anakin ignored me. He walked out in front of me and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the deeper end until I was standing on the tips of my toes to stay afloat.

"How can you stand?" I asked, spluttering out the salt water that was constantly filling my mouth.

Anakin smirked at me. "You're just small." He says loftily. "Well, isn't the water nice?"

I shook my head. "I'm freezing!" I protested. Anakin sighed. "Have some fun, will you?" He asks. I opened my mouth to argue when something slimy hit my leg.

I screamed and tried to jump out of the water, which, unfortunately, resulted in me crashing into the water instead.

I frantically kicked upwards, thinking that I needed to get air but Anakin lifted me up and held a piece of kelp so I could see.

He smirked and threw the plant away. "Cool it, Snips." He says, laughing. "You're much more paranoid than I thought."

I rubbed my legs awkwardly as I settled back in the water. "I'm sorry," I said stiffly. "If my constant look out for danger is troubling you." I made my move to stomp out of the water but Anakin grabbed my hand.

"No, Snips. You're going to _stay _here until I can get you to stop disliking the beach." Anakin says patiently. I crossed my arms and asked, "You always tell me to not let my guard down…why doesn't that apply here?"

Anakin stood there, mulling my words over and then said, "It doesn't apply here…because this place is where you're supposed to have _fun!" _At the last word, he lifted me up in the water and sent me plunging down.

"HEY!" I screamed and kicked back up, frowning as Anakin began laughing. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was, Snips!" Anakin said breathlessly, still laughing. "The look on your face was priceless!"

I snorted and muttered, "You want a priceless face? I'll give you one!"

I dove under the water and managed to see Anakin's feet in the dark, murky water.

I smiled to myself and grabbed them, pulling him under.

I was rewarded with a surprised and shocked expression on Anakin's face when he was dunked under. I quickly swam out of the way and popped my head out of the water, giggling as Anakin finally came back up.

"What was that for?" He asked indignantly but I was laughing too hard to answer. "Now _that,_" I say through my cupped hands, "was fun!"

Anakin frowned at me but a second later, it broke into a smile and he began laughing. "I'll give it to you, Snips…that really was something else." He says and then splashes water in my direction with an impish look.

"But you have another thing coming for you!" He yells and soon, we erupted into a water fight. I giggled and dove out of the way as a tidal wave structure aimed to come at me. I propelled myself towards Anakin and splashed water directly at his face.

He grimaced and spat the salt water out of his mouth, causing me to squeal in disgust.

I was just about to launch another wave of water towards him when I felt another slimy thing touch my leg. At first, I thought of it as just kelp until that slimy thing brought me under the water.

I felt panic overwhelm me as the creature brought me down…deeper into the water.

My eyes widened when they adjusted to look at the thing that was dragging me. I would have screamed—only if I did, I would have drowned.

The creature was some sort of squid-like organism, with big red eyes, and many tentacles that slimed over my body.

I kicked at its tentacles, trying hard not to hyperventilate but it was too strong.

'Where's my light saber?' I thought desperately but I remembered that I had left it in my pack at the shore.

I felt the squid squeeze me tighter in its grip and closed my eyes, knowing that time was quickly running out for me.

Then, I felt a strong hand grab me and when I opened my eyes, the familiar light of Anakin's blue light saber cutting through the dark water.

I felt my master drag me up to the surface and he led me towards the sand.

I gasped, spitting out the salt water and coughing, trying to regain my breath.

"Ahsoka, are you alright? Ahsoka?" I heard Anakin's voice yelling into my ear. I blinked a couple of times, trying to get the yellow dots out of my vision and finally made out Anakin's face hovering a couple of inches above mine.

"I'm…okay." I whispered and Anakin sighed with relief. He helped me lay down at a towel and I shuddered at the memory of the squid's red eyes.

"Sky Guy?" I asked weakly and Anakin sat down next to me. "What is it, Snips?" He asks softly.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I hate the beach."

I heard Anakin chuckle and he put a protective arm around my shoulders.

"That's okay, Snips." He says softly. "That's okay."

**A/N: Please review! Please! I really want to know how I did on my first Star Wars: The Clone Wars fan fic! *using a Jedi mind trick* ****_You will now review my story..._**** No hater comments, please! Thank you!**


End file.
